rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Becky
Rebecca, also referred to as "Becky" by her class, is the child genius and main character of the comedy manga, Pani Poni '''(known as Pani Poni Dash in the anime) written by ''Hekiru Hikawa''''' and published by Square-enix. History Becky was born to an American father and a Japanese mother, although she keeps her mother's last name. Rebecca enrolled at MIT at the age of nine and graduated at ten with a triple major. She entered Peach Moon Academy at age eleven as the homeroom teacher of class 1-C and a mathematics teacher. Normally lethargic and halfhearted, she dons a cool face to keep her genius reputation. However, when she confronts a frightening or uncomfortable situation, she immediately reverts to her childish state, weeping uncontrollably (called the "hau hau" by the students) and often hides behind a curtain. In each episode, both in the anime and manga, she dons a different outfit which would seem too "cute" for a teacher but usually fits the style of clothing for a girl her age. She is often displayed as childish appearances, such as wearing pajamas designed to make the wearer look like a cat. Rebecca also has a very protective side as shown in the an episode where she confronts the hijacker in the bus and another episode where a Matango alien possesses Himeko. She seems perfectly willing to lay aside her own safety for the safety of her students. At one point in the manga storyline, she is temporarily dismissed by Momotsuki high school and, instead, enrolled in the class 5-2 of Momotsuki Third elementary school, where she becomes a close friend with Nozomi Ichijou and Miyabi Inugami, sisters of Ichijo and Inugami respectively. Role in Rakenzarn Becky makes her appearance in Rakenzarn, Chapter 6: Bad Blood, hailing from another region and retaining her teacher status from the manga. She happened to have a field trip with her class in Da'fur Region when the plague suddenly struck the entire world. She is separated from her class and somewhat ends up in the Elf Village. Because the elves have a bad feud with the humans due to their dark past, they imprisoned her at the Prison Grounds alongside other captives, Negi (who's also a child teacher) and a traveler. Before the elves can do something to the captives, Kyuu and the brigade arrive on time to rescue them. Traveling with them are Negi's students, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Makie. With their help, they're able to bust them out and defeated two elves, Alleyne and Nowa. However, the entire village is attacked by Bowser, a member of the Saint Lords. His forces, consisting of armored Koopas and Magi Koopas, easily outmatch the elves, especially by Bowser himself who easily defeats Alleyne. Becky watches Kyuu and the brigade fight off the invaders and eventually Bowser himself, forcing the enemies to retreat. Afterwards, Becky decides to stay with the brigade's side, hoping that they can help her to find the rest of her missing students. Along the way, she befriends Negi (though she begins to abuse him due to his kind nature) and Nodoka though she doesn't get along with Asuna.Category:Non-Playable Category:Pani Poni